What Happened
by HopelessFire
Summary: How James and Lily finally came to be. Two shot. Read and Review :  Be nice. This is my first story in a while and first James/Lily story.
1. Almost Gone

**Okay you know the drill. I don't own James and Lily. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I am merely a huge fan and broke so please don't sue me...**

**I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I hope people like this. It is my first James/Lily story so please be nice to me.**

**Reviews are always welcome :)  
><strong>

Two months.

It had been two months since she had returned to Hogwarts for her last year. It had also been 2 months since James Potter has asked her out again. Something she didn't like the thought of, but she couldn't understand why she was so bothered. She had seen him the week before with some tart from Ravenclaw house draped over him like she was a cat in heat. Normally the fact the girls fawned all over him didn't bother her but lately... she was only just starting to realise why it might be bothering her but she was determined not to let it show... or anyone to find out.

That morning at breakfast she sat trying not to gag into her cornflakes when Marlene sat down next to her _"Cheer up Lily. It might never happen."_

She said to her fiery haired best friend as she caught a glimpse of James and the girl from Ravenclaw together and sighed shaking her head _"You know Lily... you have horrible timing"_

Lily looked up at her with a bemused and confused expression on her face _"I have no idea what you're talking about Mar"_ she said in reply staring determinedly at her cornflakes as she pushed them around the bowl.

"_Course you don't Lily. You're not eating or looking at anything other than your food... you are clearly jealous..."_ Marlene replied to her looking amused at her best friend at how dense she was being.

"_Jealous? Of who might I ask_?" she said looking up from her cornflakes to look at the brown eyes of her friend still keeping her gaze from moving over to James even if it was just to give him a dirty look because right now the Ravenclaw girl was feeding him toast.

"_You bloody well know who Lils. James bloody Potter." _She said looking triumphant as she saw Lily start to blush, a sure sign she'd been caught out.

Lily sighed a bit and went back to her cornflakes and pushed them around a few times and shrugged "_Maybe... you're right about one thing... I have the worst timing"_ she admitted looking almost defeated but she shook her head and looked at her watch before turning and giving Mar a smile _"It doesn't matter. He's already gone and I am going to be late for Potions. See you at break" _she said before getting up and leaving the Great Hall a full twenty minutes before classes were due to start, her breakfast still not eaten.

James had stopped paying attention to his girlfriend long enough to see that Lily had just hurried from the table and walked past his best mate Sirius Black as he made his way to breakfast, late as usual and took his seat next to his "friends with benefits" Marlene who smirked a bit and immediately began to whisper something to Sirius as he asked why Lily had just rushed from the Great Hall and James made a mental note to ask Sirius later what it was that was bugging Evans in case he had done something for him to endure a hellish rounds later that evening.

James finally caught up to Sirius on their way to second period Transfiguration and he knew that McGonagall wouldn't shout much at them if they were a little _"Oi Padfoot, What was bugging Evans this morning?" _he asked his best mate as they walked up the stairs heading towards the 4th floor.

"_What makes you think I know Prongs mate?"_ Sirius asked with his annoying smirk that he wore when he knew something that James didn't.

"_Don't_ _be an arse. I know Mar told you this morning. She looked pissed off or something. I just wanna know if I am going to get shouted at or something this evening when I have rounds with her because for the life of me I dunno what I've done to piss her off this time"_ he sighed looking at his best mate half pleadingly, he knew Sirius would eventually tell him but he would drag it on as long as possible so he hoped that he'd get a bit of pity out him.

Sirius rolled his eyes "_You've not done anything to piss her off... Apparently... Evans is Jealous of you and Sammy. Finally you move on Prongs and Evans takes bloody notice... talk about timing eh?" _Sirius smirked pushing the door open to Transfiguration as James stood there almost bewildered following Sirius to class but he was lost in thought for the rest of the day, hardly noticing what he ate that afternoon and blowing Sammy off when she came to talk to him without even realising what he was doing.

That evening Lily was waiting for him outside the portrait, she hadn't been looking forward to this all day, she didn't really want to do rounds with him until she got over this stupid crush or annoyance he had moved on from her. James arrived on time for a change still half out of it and without even talking the two of them walked off through the corridors, not talking for over half an hour when James came to his sense and stopped her _"Enough... this is too weird us not talking or fighting or what ever" _he said suddenly.

Lily blinked several times as she looked at him for a moment and tried to start walking again _"What? I thought you'd prefer it if we didn't talk or rather I didn't shout at you for some reason like you are always complaining about"_ she said keeping her gaze away from him.

"_Lily I know..."_ James said, using her first name for the first time in pretty much 7 years and this caused her to blush slightly at how her name sounded coming from his lips and then she blinked almost in horror at him._ "Know what?" _she asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"_That you're jealous of Sammy... Sirius told me and I am assuming Mar told him"_ he said simply not noticing her discomfort or her blush that was now almost the same shade of red as her hair as she looked down at her feet and swore rather quietly and muttered something about murdering Mar before shrugging "_It doesn't matter your happy and that's what matters"_ she said simply still not looking at him as he let go of her hand almost in shock.

He had honestly thought that Sirius had been joking about the whole thing but she wasn't denying it... after 6 years of wanting Lily and for the first time in all those years there was a possibility that if he asked her out she would actually say yes rather than telling him that she would rather kiss the giant squid but he had Sammy... he had a girlfriend... Okay yes he didn't like her as much as he liked, probably even loved Lily but he didn't want to hurt her.

"_but..."_ was all he managed to mutter but Lily turned around her red hair flapping behind her and she looked at him for the first time in several days with an almost sad expression _"But nothing James"_ she said simply, it was the first time she used his first name around him which stopped him from responding as he was too shocked.

"_You're already gone"_ she said sadly before turning around and without saying another word she walked off her heart breaking leaving him standing there feeling horrible and torn. It was those words that had him routed to the spot, wanting to chase after her, to ask her out there and then, even kiss her but he knew she was right. He had Sammy, but she wasn't who he wanted. He wanted Lily. He always had but she thought he was "Already gone" he had no idea what that meant, or even if he was.


	2. Songbird

It had been a week since Lily had walked away from James after he had discovered that she was jealous of his current situation with Sammy the Ravenclaw prefect. She had done her best to avoid being with James to the point she had even changed the Prefect rounds so she didn't have to be on duty with him because she didn't even want to see him, being in classes was different, she just immersed herself in conversations with who ever she was nearest to at that moment. It was totally out of character for her but she didn't care, part of her felt humiliated, after 6 years of him pining after her she finally reciprocated his feeling and he moved on from her, the other part of her just felt, rejected. It hadn't been an easy week, she hadn't even slept well as she had been tossing and turning as her dreams were marred with visions of James so she had been awake most nights and was now totally up to date with all her homework and done more than was expected of her something she hadn't done all year but she needed something to keep her mind off James Potter.

That Saturday morning she woke up late having not got to sleep for a while but she made her way down to breakfast and sat down at the top of the table not wanting to watch her friends with the other halves, be it relationships like Dorcas and Gideon or just what ever it was between Mar and Sirius but she didn't need that today, she sat there playing with the toast that was in front of her and when she finally dared to look up she saw James talking to Sammy. She couldn't see what was happening but didn't want to sit there and have to hear or even see anything so she got up from the table and made her way outside to sit by the lake, it was usually the one place she could clear her head. She didn't think anyone had noticed her leave but James had as he stood there breaking the news to Sammy.

Although it was November it was relatively warm as she made her way to her usual spot and sat down burying her head in her hands and sat there thinking and wondering what she could do because it wasn't getting any easier for her. All of her friends had teased her all year that she had been the only "single" one out of them but she usually hadn't cared but this last week, she had felt lonely. She glanced up from her arms and saw the birds that was circling over the lake and the tops of the forest trees and she remembered the song her mother used to sing her to sleep when she was younger and she was having bad dreams or even a bad day and she closed her eyes remembering the lyrics and slowly started to sing it to herself.

_For you there'll be no more crime,_

_For you the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you it's alright,_

_I know its right_

_To you I'll give the world_

_To you I'll never be cold_

_Cause I feel that when I am with you_

_It's alright_

_I know its right_

_And the songbirds are singing like they know the score_

_And I love you I love you I love you_

_Like never before_

Since she had her eyes closed she had no idea that someone had followed her out the castle let alone that anyone was listening to the words she was singing. She had never really sung to anyone before, or in front of anyone, she was one of those people who sung in primary school but as she had grown up her singing tended to be just for the shower, this was one of her favourite songs, Songbird, but today was the first time that she ever understood the lyrics she was singing as she felt a tear escape her green eyes, wiping it away she continued singing quietly to what she assumed was herself.

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds keep singing like the know the score_

_And I love you I love you I love_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

_Like never before._

She stopped singing and felt another tear running down her face and she sighed, the song had made her worse as she now missed her mum as well knowing that she would never be able to tell any of the words in the song to James and tell him that she just wants him to be happy, even if it caused her the pain she was because after all she had missed her chance by taking her time to realise that he was one of the good guys. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she heard the cracking of twigs behind her and she turned her head slightly to see who it was that had followed her because part of her honestly thought it might be Severus and she honestly couldn't be bothered to deal with him today but her heart sunk and skipped a beat at the same time as she saw the tall slim figure of the Gryffindor Chaser stood there and he ran his hand through his hair muttering to her _"that was a beautiful song Lily" _ He could tell from the expression on her face that he had interrupted her and that he wasn't meant to hear it, it felt bad cause it was almost as if he was invading her space because he knew that she had been avoiding him all week and he didn't blame her. It had taken him the week apart to clear his head and make his decision. He knew what he wanted.

Taking a step forward he sat next to her as she turned her head back to the lake, she was blushing a little from what he said and had no idea what to say to him but she didn't have to say anything to him as he spoke before she got the chance. "_I broke up with Sammy" _ he said simply looking out across the lake, his heart pounding as he sat there. His words had caused Lily's heart rate to increase as a small ray of hope fluttered through her as she found her voice asking the question she had a rough idea she already knew the answer to _"Oh?... Why?"_ James let out what Lily only could describe as a nervous chuckle turning to face her, his face etched with nerves whilst his eyes glittered with something else and he leant in just a bit closer to her whispering to her _"You know why Lily"_ and with that he leaned in closer and pressed his lips softly against hers and held them there for a moment.

Lily had kissed guys before but this time it seemed different, it was gentle and not hurried like they had all the time in the world and the feel of his lips against her own caused her heart the pound as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks turning them the same shade of red as her hair. It felt like there was no problems in the world, there was no war threatening to break out any moment, it was just... peaceful and like they were the only two in the world and it was all too soon that James pulled away with a small smile, unable to believe that after 7 years, he had finally gotten what he wanted, a kiss from Lily Evans and she hadn't slapped him, but in fact she was smiling back at him, blushing but she was smiling as his smile grew and changed to smirk as he asked _"go out with me?"_ in the same tone he'd always used, hopeful and cheeky but this time he knew, he knew that he wasn't going to get shot down as he saw the smile on her face grow _"Since the Giant Squid isn't available I guess you'll have to do"_ she said teasingly smiling at him referencing the last time they were at the lake and he had asked her out. James laughed beaming brightly unable to believe his luck and kissed her once more softly as his way to say thank you knowing that she wouldn't slap him now.


End file.
